Storage bins and depositories for storing various items are common in the prior art and many provide mechanisms for automatically loading items into the depository. However, such loading is normally accomplished by mounting a loading device above the depository and dropping the items into the depository. Whereas this procedure is adequate for loading non-breakable items, it is totally inappropriate where breakable items such as, for example, potato chips or cookies are being loaded. Allowing breakable items to free fall from the loading device results in unacceptable breakage and monetary loss. Further, it is often desirable to remove items from the depository in the same order that they are deposited. This is particularly true where perishable food items are being stored and first-in, first-out loading and unloading of the depository is necessary to avoid spoilage. In this regard, efficient loading and discharge systems for accomplishing first-in, first-out, loading and discharge are lacking in the art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage and discharge apparatus for receiving items to be stored and selectively discharging such items as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved storage and discharge apparatus comprising a loading mechanism which reduces breakage of items to be stored during the loading process.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved storage and discharge apparatus which provides for first-in, first-out loading and unloading.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved storage and discharge apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.